


Bittle on Ice

by Soulreciever



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Angst, Minor mention of an accident, Multi, Slow Burn Relationship, ice skating verse, so much made up stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulreciever/pseuds/Soulreciever
Summary: At thirteen a random scout had caught the end of one of his routines and seen promise enough that, all of twenty four hours later, he'd been on a plane away from Georgia and everything he'd known in his life until that day.





	1. Lucky break

At thirteen a random scout had caught the end of one of his routines and seen promise enough that, all of twenty four hours later, he'd been on a plane away, not only from Georgia, but also everything and everyone he'd known in his life until that day.

What followed had been a whirlwind of blood, sweat and a few tears as he'd worked his way up the ranks, pushing and pushing until, at last, he'd secured his first gold. 

From there it's as though the flood gates have opened and he achieves gold after gold, gains noteriaty and, after four solid years of ranking no lower than silver, he'd gained the chance to skate at the Olympics. 

The gold he brings home assures his place in skating history and, at only 23, he's offered the chance to star in his own ice show. He takes it, of course, gains an entourage, fans, money enough to assure he'd live comfortable the rest of his life and, finally, courage enough to risk comming out to his parents. 

He cries a little when they tell him it doesn't matter, carries their words of support with him as shield when he publicly comes out all of 24 hours later and arms himself the backlash the pride he'd seen their eyes. 

Eventually life moves on enough that the initial torrent slows to dribble and, cautious still fame's hungry jaws, he lets himself enjoy his life a little. 

Then he meets Alan.

They're introduced all of ten minutes after he's met the woman who will become his closest friend, confident and platonic soul mate for life and, though he doesn't quiet leave the impression she does, there's just enough of something there to get him asking questions and from there...

 

...lord help him from there he'd been swept pretty swift into Alan's shy sweetness, over the top romantic gestures and legitimately almost sinful good looks. 

He gives him a key to the house after only a month together, moves him in and buys him a car after six and, after a year, proposes right in the middle of the ice in front of everyone he loves. Of course he'd known it fast but he'd felt so sure of Alan, felt him so much a part of his own heart that he'd not even been thinking about getting lawyers involved 'just in case', until the other had made the suggestion, something that, in and of itself, had felt some grand justification his faith. 

They'd planned the wedding, signed both a prenup and a non disclosure agreement in a decidedly austere, unromantic, procedure six months into their engagement and even sent out save the date cards before everything had come, quite literally, crashing to a halt.

It'd started as the tiniest shift in his balance after a particular complicated jump sequence and, honestly, that's where it should have ended too, a minor blip skated out of with enough flair that no one other than himself would even have ever known that it'd happened but then, of course, that hadn't proved the case at all. 

No, frustratingly, what happens is that his body, overly confident in the assertion that he's already made a flawless landing, over compensates in shear panic and he slides out enough force to not only crack his head against the board but also, somehow, properly wreck his right leg.

Still that it'd been the last show of the run, that he's not going to put people out just because he'd gotten lazy, had felt luck enough to keep smiling when, thanks to his fiancé being in Boston with his family, it's Lardo who's there to meet him at the hospital, to keep himself strong enough to believe it fate when the worst possible prognosis comes from the doctors and to somehow stay positive enough that, when at last his fiancé had gotten to him, he'd been full of ideas for what to do with himself now. 

As he settles into the car Alan had apologised again for not being there when he'd needed him, asked after his prognosis and listened as he'd done his best to make light what he'd known to be life changing news. 

He'd smiled for him after, asked if he'd like to go for brunch to talk it over, driven the extra few miles to the little cottage cafe on the outskirts without complaint when he agrees and, genuinely, he'd believed that it'd all work out in the end.

Once they'd arrived Alan had dropped him off at the door and driven off to find a parking space. 

 

It's the last he ever sees him.


	2. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A format shift for this chapter because when you're talking Bitty twitter has to happen eventually right?

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 10/19/16  
Excuse me while I just give up on life for a while

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 10/19/16  
@Bitsonice: or rather excuse me while I turn off my twitter notifications and then give up on life.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 10/29/16  
https:// t.co/klwobm @Fordingon forwarded me this photo of her office earlier. Y'all are too much!!

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 10/29/16  
@Bitsonice: Seriously though thank you to everyone who sent something or took time out of their day to message me something sweet!! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 10/29/16  
@Bitsonice: knowing I have y'all in my corner helps me want to keep fighting. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/01/16  
Late to the party but @Lardtist and I sat and binged Yuuri on ice yesterday. Where has this anime been all my life?

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/01/16  
@JohnnyGWeir: I miss you too and I'd be all over a YOI party if I wasn't crashing on @lardtist's couch right now.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/01/16  
@JohnnyGWeir @Bitsonice: so @Lardtist is 'so so' cool with you coming to her's.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/01/16  
@JohnnyGWeir @Bitsonice: I have to warn you in advance though that her SO likes to stroll about the house naked.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/03/16  
Apparently @JohnnyGWeir snapped me drunk baking in the early hours of yesterday morning and it was popular enough that #WeirBits is still trending for a full 24hrs later. I'm too hung over for this.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/03/16  
@Bitsonice @JohnnyGWeir: you only want me for momaw's lemon square recipe.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/10/16  
With much aid from someone @Fordingon knew back in theatre school I present my first ever vlog  
Https://youtu.be/AnW-xtoghip

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/10/16  
@Bitsonice: to answer the common questions I'm planning weekly but we'll see how it goes. I'm also playing content by ear so suggestions/challenges welcome. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/10/16  
@Bitsonice: I currently can't talk about anything ex because of legal stuff and finally my awesome leg cast art is thanks to @Lardtist.

EricBittle retweeted:

LarissaKnight@lardtist . 11/10/16  
You bet I'm auctioning that sucker the moment it's off Bit's leg!! You can find me here Htttp://larrissaknight.com for details on said auction and other fun things!! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/12/16  
After a lecture from my doctor about just what sleeping on a couch is doing to my leg and yet another argument with mama over my choice to stay where I am despite my situation, I'm getting off my butt and going apartment hunting. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/12/16  
@Bitsonice:  
https:// t.co/pqdg @Lardtist and I getting coffee to sustain us with a photobomb from @shitsandgiggles.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/12/16  
@Bitsonice: to everyone asking no Shitty isn't his actual name but only @Lardtist actually knows what that is and she's officially gagged on the matter.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/12/16  
@Bitsonice: because apparently he's a legitimate law student. Aka passed up a chance at Harvard and now doing night classes legitimate. It took me a moment too. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/12/16  
@Bitsonice: ok, yes, for everyone pointing it out, arguably his parents also know his real name but a) he and his dad don't talk and b) his mom lives 'up north' so I can't ask them either.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/12/16  
@Bitsonice: anyway moving on from my BFF's SO and back onto the matter at hand just look at this show kitchen!! https:// t.co/pmvwq 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/12/16  
@Bitsonice: I mean with how much hospital overheads are setting me back it's a little beyond me at the moment but still!!

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/12/16  
@shitsandgiggles is apparently trying to talk the realtor into throwing a kitchen in anyway. I'm baking him a pie of his choice if he achieves it!! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/13/16  
https:// t.co/aweojh so I just picked up my keys! Also @shitsandgiggles is the best and bargained me new fittings at the cost of putting up with an old oven! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/17/16  
Https://youtu.be/Zxp-aigve vlog #2 featuring the new kitchen and a recipe for @shitsandgiggles favourite pie given I'm making it anyway ;)

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/17/16  
@Bitsonice: y'all are the sweetest really but trust me when I say the kitchen is the most exciting part of the flat right now.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/23/16  
Bad head week means there's not going to be a vlog tomorrow.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/23/16  
https:// t.co/xmbrw still it also means I've got all this cake to take photos of and write up recipes for. Maybe I really should write a book. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/24/16  
For everyone worried about me @Lardtist came over after her gallery closed yesterday to help me eat cake and listen to me angst out a little.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/24/16  
@Bitsonice: she then made me text @shitsandgiggles the word "ready" and then proceeded to cover her ears.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/24/16  
@Bitsonice: which made sense about a second later when he rung to basically scream at me down the phone for about a minute straight!! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/24/16  
@Bitsonice: long story short he's collected evidence that allows me to basically keep everything out of the courts and hoarded it until I was ready to move on! #closure

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/25/16  
So @Lardtist messaged me about five minutes ago to tell me to purchase and then bake brunch themed foods without explanation as to why. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/25/16  
@Bitsonice: of course I'm doing it anyway because as ya'll know well by now the number one Bittle rule is to never ever question the BFF. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/25/16  
@Bitsonice: so three giant men and @shitsandgiggles just turned up on my doorstep hefting everything I'd 'left' at my old place.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/25/16  
@Bitsonice: https:// t.co/awotb brunch! Guest starring Holster, Ransom, Jack @shitsandgiggles and of course myself. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/25/16  
@Bitsonice: Lord y'all it's like you don't know me! A good Southern boy doesn't just up and ask someone he's just met all about their 'Past'.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/25/16  
@shitsandgiggles: When did making small talk and listening to a boy when he tells a story become flirting?? 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/26/16  
@Lardtist @shitsandgiggles: my finally having ex closure does not mean you can throw me at the first available attractive guy that you know.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/26/16  
@Lardtist @shitsandgiggles:  
(￣^￣)ゞ

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/27/16  
To whom it may concern I'm of an average height, they just build supermarket shelves stupidly high. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/27/16  
@Bitsonice: also my diet is fine just the way it is thank you very much. Seriously what's come of the world that a boy can't even shop without getting 'cheeped'?

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/27/16  
@Bitsonice: "it's 'chirped' Bits, not 'cheeped'" @Lardtist. Also thank you, as always, for fighting my corner Y'all even when it's over strange out of context things like this.  
|(￣3￣)|

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/28/16  
THE CAST IS GONE V(^_^)V (unfortunately now the physio begins (T . T)) Also for those of y'all with deep pockets don't forget to drop over to Htttp://larrissaknight.com to get your bid on in. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 11/30/16  
Https://youtu.be/scn-skbebw  
A thankyou vlog to everyone who bid on the cast and to @Lardtist for donating half to various young skater programs in our area even though you didn't have to |(￣3￣)|

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 12/04/16  
So apparently daddy surprised mama with a weekend away in Boston which was cute until I was informed they were dropping in to see me on rout to the hotel. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 12/04/16  
@Bitsonice: I now have to somehow finish a good months worth of DIY in an hour while, at the same time, get some decent food organised.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 12/04/16  
@Bitsonice @shitsandgiggles: you know I don't even care that it's clearly more of you interfearing, yes please!! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 12/04/16  
@Bitsonice: with help from much coffee and a surprisingly handy history teacher I have achieved the improbable.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 12/04/16  
@Bitsonice @shitsandgiggles: actually yes, at the moment he's saying he feels like he's intruding though and that I don't actually need to thank him anyway given helping out got him away from marking. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 12/04/16  
@Bitsonice @shitsandgiggles: I've got him cutting apples at the moment in the hopes of keeping him still until mama gets here and then we can forge a pronged offence! Wish me luck!! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 12/04/16  
@Bitsonice: so, before I go to bed, a photo of a Jack at dinner!! https:// t.co/dpgr Southern stubbornness so much greater than Canadian politeness. Though I suspect y'all had that result pegged from the start!!! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 12/05/16  
My leg feels about as strong as a wet noodle after today's appointment and the frustration of that makes me want to low key hole up with chocolate and never surface again.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 12/05/16  
@Lardtist: your work is more important than my drama! I'm grabbing ice cream once I'm home and having a veg so hopefully that'll kill the bleh. I'll text if not though, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to note:
> 
> Comiting to dates with this likely means somewhere there's a maths hole so I'm sorry for that! 
> 
> Extra apology for my Britishness meaning I don't get how health insurance works and just sort of assuming that it's like normal insurance and winging it from there!! 
> 
> Finally the next chapter is a little shorter as a pre warn and may be a little longer on comming out depending on how chapter four goes.


	3. Ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in advance, this is a pretty mini chapter but adding it to chapter four would have created a beast which is why we're where we are!

On a normal day he's so spaciously aware that it's become a running joke amongst his friends that he keeps his hair longer at the back so as to cover his other set of eyes. 

Today, however, has not been a normal day. 

No, today has been the sort of day that leaves a soul broken enough not only to turn to calorie based therapy, but to turn the choosing of said therapy into what felt a life altering decision.

Thus he spends a good half hour in front of his local supermarkets freezer section, carefully weening the cornucopia of choices down until he's left with two really heavy weight contenders.

There's never, ever, going to be a day terrible enough in his life to justify the consumption of two entire tubs of ice cream and so, after a moment of legitimate soul searching, he decides to flip on it.

The eventual winner proves a tub of chunky monkey that seems, somehow, to have frozen to the shelf and he's forced, eventually, to all but step inside the freezer even for the hope of prying the thing free. Of course, because it's just how his day is going, it's at that precise moment that a hand chooses to tap him on the shoulder.

Like any normal human being he jumps a little for the surprise and, because fate apparently has it out for him today, that jostles free the tub with enough momentum to send him toppling backward. 

A strong pair of hands catch at him before he can do himself even more of a mischief and a soft voice remarks, "easy there, bud." 

A glance upward tells him that, yes, it is indeed Jack and, skin flushing, he extricates himself the others hold a sharp,

"Lord, warn a boy before sneaking up on him, Mr Zimmerman."

A raise one sharp eyebrow and, sighing, he enquires, "you've been calling after me for a while, haven't you?"

"For about five minuets, yeh."

"Sorry." And then, because he's not stupid, he adds, "still, as you're here talking to me rather than making lesson plans, I'm thinking you've been told about my day and warned to expect this exact sort of mess."

"You aren't a mess." The words are an empty sort of kindness given that they've not even known one another a full month and yet there's something the way he utters them that makes him pause rather than simply snark back.

At which point he remembers, a little belatedly, that Jack understands all too well what he's feeling right now, indeed, given the little that's publicly out there about the other's 'Past', Jack also understands feeling a great deal worse too. 

That he'll 'get' it is also, of course, the more likely reason that Lardo's pulled him in on this rather than further attempt to set him up the other man. 

At which point it registers that they've been stood blinking at each other probably for a good few minutes and that the ice from the outside of his tub has started to melt a significant puddle onto the store floor.

"Look, how about I go get someone to mop this before someone slips and then maybe we could start this conversation over on a better footing?"

Deep, warm, laughter then shifting his giant ass self a little he remarks, "I'll be puddle sentry until you get back,"

Ten minutes later he's hobbling his way out of the store, Jack lurking a few feet away beside an amusingly tiny and impressively maintained classic Mini.

"Well now I thought we were trying for friendly and yet here you are trying for an almost insultingly obvious chirp."

"Actually she honestly is mine," an embarrassed little smile and, bending almost in half, he unlocks the drivers door an addition of "see?"

"Lord, you must drive almost doubled in on yourself."

"Only when Shit's manages to sneak my seat forward a little," which gets him laughing and, visibly relaxing, Jack gestures towards his ice cream and enquires, "let's get you back before you have to drink that stuff through a straw shall we?" 

Once on the road he teases Jack a little the barest inch of space between the top of his head and the car roof before, at the other's behest, he switches onto the first subject that pops into his head. 

Which is how he spends the ten minute journey discussing the most recent spin in his families bitter jam rivalry and, at Jack's prompting, a further half hour the backstory behind it all.

Once talked out he waves away the others offer to help with the dishes and, smiling, he utters a sincere, "thank you." 

A moment, then, smiling in kind, Jack responds, "any time," then "are you sure I can't help?"

"I'm sure, now go on and get yourself home before it gets late enough that you'll be fallin' asleep in classes." 

"Well, never let it be said that I can't take a hint." He remarks as he steps out into the hall likely so as to pull his shoes back on. 

He takes a count of three and then yells a "Night Jack," over his shoulder to which he's countered another warm chuckle and a "goodnight Bittle," before the other, at last, sets off for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's mini used to Johnson's and he spent all sorts of money making it decpetively giant on the inside! It ended up with Jack as Johnson was moving to Newzeland and he wanted to make sure it went to someone who appreciated the history of it! ("Also your giant self in that tiny car is going to break the ice right when you need it the most!!") 
> 
> Again I'm not sure when the next chapter will appear given I'd intended it as finale before it blossomed out into yet another's (likely smaller) chapter!


	4. The thing

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/3/17  
https:// t.co/lhdn so, guess who just got flown to NYC for a few days!!! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/3/17  
@Bitsonice: I'm sorry guys I still can't spill on what this is all to do with but hopefully soon.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/3/17  
@Bitsonice: also I'll be recording a little while I'm here but that's for next week. Tomorrow I've set up a little surprise for y'all! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/4/17  
Https://youtu.be/wfnl-oqv in which y'all get a little food history. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/4/17  
@shitsandgiggles: Actually he offered which surprised me given...you know...and then he wouldn't take thank you pie. That was less surprising.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/4/17  
Also thank you for the overwhelmingly sweet and outright supportive comments sent Jack's way!! #bittlepeachesarethebest

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/6/17  
So I'm sat in a meeting with @Fordingon when my phone buzzes with a message stating "this was meant to be pie." With the following attached https:// t.co/opqm

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/6/17  
@Bitsonice: I mean it's a sad picture on so many levels and such a cry for help that, really, what else was I meant to do but answer it.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/6/17  
@Bitsonice: which is why I'm now squashed on a bus looking at @Fordingon's pictures of brunch instead of being able to enjoy it in person.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/6/17  
https:// t.co/awcm How has this boy survived all this time?? The worst of it is that this is apparently nothing compared to the fridge at his old frat house.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/6/17  
@Shitsandgigles: that's an exaggeration right?

EricBittle retweeted

ShittyKnight@Shitsandgiggles . 1/6/17

Bro I'm being deadly serious! Lards even found an old photo to prove it https:// t.co/bqpdw

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/6/17  
Seriously do y'all see this?? I mean in what circumstance would you even need that much Siracha? 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/6/17  
Ok, after a half hours education on good basics to keep on hand as well as what to look out for when picking fresh produce I can now start the boy on pie 101.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/6/17  
@Bitsonice: ok, if y'all promise to stop interrupting me with pie questions of your own I promise to sit and film an in depth tutorial on this asap. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/6/17  
Before v after  
https:// t.co/wtdsc

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/6/17  
Ok so I'm being fair and stating that he does, at least, understand how flavours work together and that tonight's casserole is divine. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/6/17  
"Is it ok, Bittle, or did you want me to go get you some hot sauce?" 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/6/17  
@Bitsonice @Shitsandgiggles: you are both the worst.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/7/17  
Another meeting about the thing and then, apparently, I'm being taken to a Brit run tea shop to experience genuine high tea.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/7/17  
Y'all do you see this?? https:// t.co/bdnw 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/7/17  
Both the food and the company is as lovely as it looks btw! Thank you for the spoiling @MrsZ

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/7/17  
Some lovely #peaches came to say hello after we were done with food! https:// t.co/efwo

EricBittle retweeted

Aliciaz@MrsZ . 1/7/17  
@BBZO: I'm bringing home a piece of each pie for you so you can compare!! Also, as requested, a @Bitsonice signature https:// t.co/psbzx 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/9/17  
Today I sign the last bit of paperwork so tomorrow I get to tell you the thing! #excite

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/9/17  
Also because a Bittle never forgets a promise one pie Q and A : Https://youtu.be/sdoe-wbln

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/10/17  
One proof copy of the official Bittle cookbook with thanks to @Lardtist for both the external and internal art!! https:// t.co/nsqie

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/10/17  
You can pre order here www.Bitsonice.com/thething and there's also a list there of where physical copies will be appearing and when! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/10/17  
@Bitsonice: we're also organising signings but a few folks need to get back to us on availability before we post dates for that!! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/11/17  
One compilation of all the places getting this into print has taken me the last month and a bit: Https://youtu.be/pfbrw-wogb

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/13/17  
That moment when you answer your door in your jammies and are greeted by a hockey legend.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/13/17  
@Bitsonice: I may or may not have shut the door in his face when I realised who it was!

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/13/17  
@shitsandgiggles: I mean I appreciate the thought y'all put into it but maybe this is not the sort of thing you just jump on a boy! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/13/17  
Anyway I guess I'm off to a "congrats on the book" party now! 

Ericbittle retweeted

BadBobofficial@BBZO . 1/13/17  
I've been told to say that he's got something in his eye in this photo http:// t.co/zxmwb 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/13/17  
The peach cake momaw sent up is an utter work of art and tastes so good I ended out eating three entire slices!! http:// t.co/ cqdihe 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/13/17  
I also ate far too much of mama's chicken pot pie because it's basically irresistible!! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/14/17  
A giant group shot from yesterday! Thank you again to everyone who contributed time/effort to an amazing night!! https:// t.co/tysfbwo

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/14/17  
Anyway I'm off to try and swim as many of yesterdays calories off as I can!! #wishmeluck

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/15/17  
@Lardtist just sent me a text that was about ten of the guy in suit emojis which can only mean the new collection is done and I'll be needing to get my black tie on.

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/15/17  
And apparently my best dress shirt shrunk the last I washed it so looks like I'm off to the shops! 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/15/17  
"Hold on for five, Bits, Shitty needs to get a suit and if I leave him to his own devices we'll end out with a plaid nightmare again!" @Lardtist

EricBittle retweeted 

ShittyKnight@Shitsandgiggles . 1/15/17  
Just you wait @Lardtist one day plaid on plaid will be like double denim and you'll see that suit for the forward fashion that it was!! 

EricBittle retweeted 

ShittyKnight@Shitsandgiggles . 1/15/17  
@Bitsonice just looked at me when he stepped into the car and then told me "I love you honey but no. Just no." 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/15/17  
Ok, because, apparently, y'all won't let me style in peace until I share here's the suit in question https:// t.co/orthbfswe

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/15/17  
Home and before I go live in my bath for a bit have photos of the final outfits htttp:// t.co/wornvt

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/17/17  
Heading out on the road for the Boston #peaches meet and greet! #excite #bittlepeachesarethebest

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/17/17  
@Fordingon asked me to remind y'all without tickets not to join the line as it's a closed event!

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/17/17  
@Bitsonice: we have managed to get a nearby gym to let us steal their hall for an hour after though! Directions/details for which are on the web sight!!

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/20/17  
A late vlog stitching together the amazing time I had with the #peaches while in Boston as well as general Boston sight seeing! https://youtu.be/sqwdw-sls

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/20/17  
Also before I basically sleep for 48hrs guess what we just finished organising www.Bitsonice.com/thething/signings

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/23/17  
Look at us all in our fancy outfits in our fancy surroundings holding tiny fancy drinks! https:// t.co/xccer

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/23/17  
KARAOKE!!! https://youtu.be/qwdcge-sdf 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/24/17  
Ugh. I'm never drinking again. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/25/17  
So apparently a road trip is happening later!

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/25/17  
@shitsandgiggles that's how he was with me too! I mean I've tried to put his mind at ease but, you know. 

EricBittle@Bitsonice . 1/25/17  
This boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still working on chapter five but I'm feeling like it's reaching where I want to end this series so I thought I'd thrust this out now in hopes that it shouldn't be too long before we reach a conclusion!


	5. anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may come back and tweak this ending a little here and there but otherwise we're done people so enjoy!

What sticks, more than anything else, that first meeting, is that Bittle let's Shitty carry on with the introductions even though he'd clearly recognised him the moment they'd made eye-contact.

That he smiles and asks the usual collection of small talk questions as though they truly were strangers. 

Indeed it's intrigue enough that he finds himself asking questions in return, willing gathering and storing pieces this new someone rather than, as would usually be the case, keeping silent simply the fear of saying the wrong thing. 

It doesn't actually register that it's a thing until a day after and instantly he's texting Shitty with **'did I come off weird yesterday?'**

A minute or two and he gets 'nah, you did good dude!' Followed swiftly by 'I mean look at Bits defending your honour,' as well as a screen capture featuring Bitty exclaiming **'I don't get why so many people are still out for Jack, Shitty, the past is the past, after all and it's pretty clear that the poor boy's just trying to get on with his life at this point!!'**

He'd smiled, text back a quick thank you and, honestly, he'd not really thought too much about the matter past that. 

Had simply embraced that Bitty seemed, as much a Shitty, some unaccountable exception the usual 'process' of establishing connection enough he'd name it friendship.

So of course he chirps Bitty just as he'd chirp Shitty, does what he can to aid Bitty when he needs it even the expense a little discomfort and continues to learn all there is to learn of the former skater. 

Maman visits, makes a casual observation that he seems somehow happier and, once Bitty's returned home after rescuing his terrible attempt at dinner, she'd simply smiled a soft little smile before telling him to warn the other that she'd be showing up to kidnap him tomorrow. 

It's certainly odd and yet all messaging Papa for a little insight earns him is a response of **'you know how your mother is, kiddo,** along with a picture of the other, taken in the back of what looks to be a taxi, shrugging non-comitently.

Still work and then the mad push to organise an entire party for Bittle in four days without alerting the other to the fact that they're doing as such pushes it so far back in his brain that even his anxiety doesn't realise it's there. 

Then the suit pants happen and from there everything pretty swiftly goes to hell. 

Because Eric Bittle is an attractive man, that much he'd always known in the same objective way as one knows when a classic statue or painting is considered beautiful, but with the addition of tailoring it becomes very, very, obvious that he'd also been right on top of his physical fitness. 

He's been surrounded by men at the peak of physical fitness before so that really, really, shouldn't be an issue and yet he keeps finding himself actually legitimately zoning out of conversations during the evening because he's thinking about Bittle's butt. of course then drinking happens, then karaoke and he's eventually forced to step away a moment the excuse of a pee break in order to prevent a panic attack.

Which means it's locked in a relatively ratty toilet stall that everything finally slots itself together a pretty undeniable conclusion.

Somewhere along the line he'd started falling in love with Bittle.

There's a brief frisson of panic, more for the fear that knowing would somehow have him acting strangely around the other than the 'revelation' itself, before he reminds himself just how drunk everyone else is right now and his mind diverts itself to a long string of questions instead.

Did Bittle even find him attractive? Did he _only_ find him attractive? Would it make more sense to do small, casual, dates and see where things went rather than risk a grand gesture? Would Bittle even be up for dating at the moment given recent history? If not would a no make things so uncomfortable between them that they'd simply drift apart again? Could he find a way to bottle his feelings a little so that they could just continue on as they were? 

The buzz of his phone brings him back to himself what feels hours later and, hands sluggish still, he pulls the thing his back pocket,

**'If it's getting too much get yourself home, dude, Bits'll understand!'**

****

****

**'Ok, I'll get an uber organised.'** A moment's hesitation then, before he can second guess himself, he adds, **'once Lards is up and human tomorrow could you send her my way?'**

****

****

'Sure, no problem dude.' 

*

He's just stepped away from his waffles to grab a coffee when Jack texts with  
**'do you have plans today?'**

After a quick double check of his calendar he responds with, **'I've got to baby sit today's vlog while it uploads but otherwise not really,' then goes back to his breakfast.**

Whatever's going on is clearly quite involved as he's managed to not only dry his dishes but also wash and hang a good lines worth of clothes when the response rolls in. 

****

'If I get Shitty to drop you off at School later would you be up for a small road trip?' 

'Sure! Where are you taking us?'

 **'Somewhere you'll want to be warm and that you'll probably want to bring 'the hat' to.'** Which is followed swiftly an addition of **'Sorry, I know that's not much,"** Which is very clearly motivated the other's anxiety and prompts him to respond an enthused, 

**'I'm sure it'll be fun whatever it is!!'** Before he updates Twitter on proceedings and swiftly learns that Jack's clearly gotten himself more than a little twisted up over whatever the heck this is. 

So he doesn't prod, doesn't even really think too much about the evening ahead until Shitty rings to let him know he's on rout and even then it's little more than trying to remember where he buried his thermals once the weather turned.

One look at his face has Shitty distracting him a long, drawn, anecdote about one of the customers at his part time and one look at Jack's face has him parroting it back once he's settled into the car. 

Of course once he starts recognising pieces of scenery out of the window a suspicion starts to blossom and, the instant they make the familiar sharp right toward the church, he knows. 

Still one look at Jack, or rather the white of his knuckles against the steering wheel, kills the temptation to suggest that, perhaps, if he'd wanted to keep this particular destination a surprise perhaps he should have been blindfolded and, instead, he enquires, 

"So, you had a chat with Lardo then?" 

A moment as he's side eyed, then, posture relaxing oh so slightly, he counters with,  
"Mm, what gave it away?" 

"That you've got me dressed up as though its winter and you've made me bring 'the hat' yet we're heading towards the mall rather than the dome." He makes sure to smile as he tots the evidence off, to make sure he's being obvious that he's still excited to see just what Jack's got up his sleeve and, for his effort, he's rewarded the tiniest of smiles and an enquiry of, 

"What even is 'the hat'?" 

"No no, the question should be what isn't 'the hat'!" With which he scrabbles the object free his pocket and flops it onto his head a deliberately hap hazard manner, "disguise, good luck charm, insulation and even a one time tea cozy, the hat does it all!!" 

Which not only relaxes the last of the tension out of Jack's shoulder but also earns the softest chuckle as he remarks,  
"You look ridiculous." 

Of course that has him playing wounded southern belle and, deliberately exaggerated gasp, remarking,  
"I happen to think the blue brings out my eyes!!" 

Jack does not, however, counter back but rather, fixing him a long moment the strangest of looks, he remarks, "We should be there soon," before fixing his attention firmly back to the road.

Taking the hint he distracts himself the careful rearranging of the hat as well as answering a few vlog comments and, before he knows it, they've arrived at the mall.

A few moments as Jack slips on his own hat, an old sling back emblazoned the Penguins logo, and dons a coat then they're treading the familiar path down and round to the rink. 

As they close in on the shoe check desk the shear cacophony that was the background noise several hundred people shopping hushes and, as they step through the door, it snaps out completely. He knows how unusual that is, how the weekday lull tended to encourage less confident skaters out of the woodwork and that, therefore, he should be hearing laughing children or, perhaps, the muffled cry a concerned parent as their offspring attempted something a little showier than usual. 

Of course then it registers that there's not actually anyone at the desk, that the PA is pumping out piano renditions of Beyoncé's greatest hits rather than the usual pop music and, finally, that there doesn't seem to be any light coming in from the rink. 

"We've got the whole place to ourselves, haven't we?" 

"In my defence it wasn't originally the plan but then Lardo seemed to think that this would be the sort of thing you'd not want to do with other people around, even taking into account that they'd not know you were you, so I talked to dad and he pulled a few strings." 

It's sharper than he knows had been Jack's intent and, placing gentle hand as close the other's shoulder as he can manage, he remarks, 

"Take a minute, honey and then I'm real interested to finally learn what you've been cooking up for me in that head of yours." 

It takes a few minutes for the heart beat just bellow his palm to calm and then, shaky breath, Jack informs him,

"I remember thinking that a clean break would be the easiest way forward, convincing myself of that so much that, at least for a while, I believed it. By the time I realised that, actually, it would have been better to get a little closure...if only so as to put a lid on the me that I was then..."

"About as useful as shutting the gate after the horse has already bolted?"

"Something like that, yeh." A sweet little smile then, "Talking to you after your first physio made it pretty clear you hadn't said goodbye properly and by the time we got to the party I knew you were getting yourself in that same headset so I talked to Lardo to really make sure I wasn't going to break you mentally trying this and then to your physiotherapist to prevent further physical damage." 

"Surely that would have been the better point to clue me in on everything though, right? I mean I'm guessing letting it sit has given your head chance to start picking the whole plan apart, yes?" 

"Possibly but then it'd also have meant I wouldn't have been able to surprise you with this," with which he lifts him, oh so gently, a few inches from the floor and casually strolls through into the rink proper. 

It is, thanks the careful application several strings of variously coloured fairy lights, as though he's been somehow transported into the night sky itself and he finds his voice stolen away not only how impressively the effect has been carried off but also the shear level of thought that'd clearly gone into it. 

He has seen and heard these short few months how far Jack is willing to go to insure those he considers friends happy, knows that this could all still be just that and yet...

Telegraphing every movement he slides his hands up into Jack's hairline and pulls him down, down, into a kiss. 

What feels hours later they separate and, after a moment to catch his breath, Jack enquires, 

"What now?"

"Now we skate for however long I'm allowed and maybe while we're doing that I'll think of a way we can sneak about Shitty until I'm good and ready to be told how he was right for the rest of my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they'll also talk about practical adult stuff like how this is way too soon given Bitty hasn't even been separated from Alan all that long and how Bit's really, REALLY, wants to go slow this time and maybe do friend dates for a while before date dates happen. 
> 
> Of course then these two being these two it'll all start falling apart as Jack gets even more 100% about everything and Bits finds himself just melting more and more about how genuine and lovely and frustrated hand gesture this boy of his is. 
> 
> Finally for anyone curious Alan was a long play conman who schemed a whole thing to seduce Bits not only for his money but to also start getting fealers out to the famous people Bits knows. He'd never planned on being married any more than say a month and had been sleeping with Bit's lawer for a while before he suggested legal stuff to insure it was all weighted his way (this what Shitty found out btw) of course then the accident happened and he was forced to think on his feet which kind of blew up on him and kind of didn't given he was long gone even by the time Bits was ready for his closure!

**Author's Note:**

> A note to say I know nothing about ice skating and if any of this seems too fast or too implausible then that's why that is. Also I'm sorry that this is basically all exposition but ground work for the AU had to be lain so it is what it is.


End file.
